Acceptance:Students/Aeliana Cheshire
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Aeliana is very much independent. She prefers to 'swim against the tide' if you want to put it that way and is in no way willing to put up with peer pressure. She is instead, a lone wolf, but, if you catch her in the right mood, she's one of the nicest and loyal people you'll ever meet. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Aeliana was born to a young American couple, who, distinctly did not know of the supernatural world. Being their only child, she was naturally spoiled by her parents growing up. Aeliana, or Aelia as she likes to be called, attended elementary and middle school in her local town, surrounded by the people she had known since day one of her arrival. However, one night during the summer of her eighth grade year, about a month and a half before she started high school, she was out with friends in a woodland park near their former middle school. Some of the boys had snuck some beer out and was sharing it around, Aeliana gracefully declining whenever it came her way, and that was when things started to get a bit crazy. Aeliana found herself surrounded by drunk teenagers, who ranged in ages from 14 to 15, and who all decided to start making wolf noises. Their town was known for having wolves and foxes roaming the woods, but they were never seen by humans, and the others thought it was just an old wive's tale that was made up to scare them away from the woods. It was the full moon that night, and their attention was caught by a werewolf, a lone wolf, who approached the party carefully and selected one as his target. His target was Aeliana, and it was easy to get her away from the group. Much too easy, I might add. Right as she had followed the pale silver fur lining the path, a bit confused, but not much, the werewolf attacked. His teeth sunk into her previously unmarked wrist, scarring it forever. Aeliana couldn't get him to let go, and she collapsed from blood-loss, waking the next morning as a werewolf and her friends nowhere to be seen. The wolf that had bitten her was sitting next to her, a man dressed in a loincloth-fur-thing, and started to tell her about her new life and apologize for biting her. He was not thinking clearly, was his explanation, and Aeliana still looked confused. The werewolf gave her the location of Olympus Academy, telling her to go there to get her confusion cleared up before leaving again. Aeliana wasn't one to question instructions, so, off she went to Austria. Aeliana stowed aboard a boat, and within a few weeks, had made her slow way to Olympus Academy, enrolling as a freshman, and learning about her new life. Aeliana has spent one year at Olympus so far, and has not made any friends... She doesn't make them easily, and she is looking forward to starting her second year, more hopeful that this year will be very different than last. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Aeliana is modeled by Danielle Campbell What species is your character? Werewolf What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University Aeliana is in her second year of high school, making her a sophomore. Anything else you would like to add? Signature: Comments Category:Frostleaf1615 Category:Student Accepted